


Your Friendly Neighborhood Mothman

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Characters mistaken for Mothman, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, I have no idea what I've written lets be clear here, M/M, Mentions of Bigfoot, Supernatural Elements, guess who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: “Are you Mothman?”“W- what the heck is a moth-man?”- or -Jihoon has wings. Soonyoung is a cryptid enthusiast.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural was chosen as the theme and I knew what I had to do.

Jihoon is faced with two options when he wakes up one morning to find a man sleeping underneath his favorite tree: he can either scare the man away from his territory or leave him be. He’s not exactly well equipped for this scenario. Not many people wander far enough out into the woods to stumble across his little section, nor do they end up staying in one spot for long enough for Jihoon to actually be able to observe them. This human is different, though. He’s handsome, as far as humans go, even though Jihoon would never admit that out loud. He’s been relatively quiet and respectful to the forest he walked through yesterday, and he made sure to carefully clear a little spot to sleep in before settling down on the roots of Jihoons tree, rather than trampling the grass beneath him as humans usually did. Peculiar, but appreciated.

As Jihoon is contemplating his two options, he suddenly realizes that the decision has already been made for him as he stares down into the now open eyes of the man. They look at each other for a moment, both equally in shock, before the man lying on the ground whispers, “Oh.”

Well then. Now they had a predicament. 

On instinct, Jihoon feels his wings unfurl from his back and puff up, causing the man’s eyes to go wide. 

“Woah. are you…?” When the man stands up, Jihoon leans back, causing his wings to spread to help keep his balance. He’s afraid to cause too much of a scene, but he does not want to hurt the man either. From his position, it would be almost impossible to leap from the tree and take off in a manner of not smacking the man in the face with his claws. When the human makes no move toward him and stays silent, Jihoon allows himself to settle down a bit and ask some questions of his own.

“What are you doing here?”

The man seems shocked, to say the least, that he can talk. But maybe now they can come to some sort of agreement.

“I was just out exploring, I got a little lost so I had to make camp. Is this your tree? It’s really nice. Oh, my names Soonyoung by the way-”

The human, Soonyoung, talks very fast. It takes Jihoon a moment to properly decipher everything he’s saying until he seems to cut himself off and look back up at Jihoon with the same wide, curious eyes from before.

“Are you Mothman?”

“W- what the heck is a moth-man?” Jihoon had heard of humans that could fly but had needed some sort of flying device to get around. And he had seen moths in the forest, but as far as he knew, he was the closest to resembling a human with wings here.

“Oh, gee, I guess not then.” Soonyoung frowns, pulling something out of his pocket and staring at it. Jihoon takes the moment to run his hand through his feathers, smoothing them down from their earlier state.

“Are you another kind of cryptid? I was looking for Mothman but I wouldn’t complain if I found something, er, sorry, someone else!”

Jihoon looks up from his preening to turn his head in question, “You’re looking for cryptids? There arent any around here, I have to travel pretty far to see my friend Mingyu.” When no reply comes, he rolls his eyes, “The humans usually call him Bigfoot.”

Soonyoung nearly chokes from the sudden gasp of air he inhales, “Oh my gosh, I love Bigfoot. I’m like, his biggest fan. Can you tell me where he is? I want to meet him so badly.”

“As if,” Jihoon snarls, “His home has been destroyed by your kind enough, sending one to him is just asking for trouble.”

Their conversation lulls again and Jihoon figures that, by now, Soonyoung has gotten bored and will probably go away soon. At least, that’s his hope. He’s not exactly sure how he would get this human to leave him alone otherwise now that he seems to be an enthusiast, of sorts, of the unusual. With another shake of his feathers to clear out some of the grime that had accumulated overnight, Jihoon lets out a bored sigh.

“Are you just going to stare up at me all day then?”

“If you’re not Mothman… What do people usually call you?” Soonyoung suddenly cups his face with his hands, looking shocked again, “Is it something cool like… like… Birdman?”

The idea of taking off and hitting Soonyoung in the face is starting to seem like the best option with each passing second.

“I don’t have a human title,” he scoffs, “and if I did it would be way better Birdman. Who even came up with the idea of using these simple, boring names? Really, you humans just name things the way you see them. Mothman, Big Foot- real creativity there.”

“Well, I’m going to give you a cryptid name then! Let me just-” Despite Jihoon’s protests, Soonyoung sits back down on the roots of the tree and pulls out a notebook to start scribbling ideas. Jihoon groans, flopping down on the branch and rubbing a hand over his face.

The first good idea Soonyoung suggests is “NightHawk,” though Jihoon takes some offense at being compared to a species that is much smaller and less stealthy then he is. Not that he’s invested in this naming process at all, obviously.

“What about VoBo?” 

Jihoon leers at Soonyoung from around the branch, “What does that mean?”

Soonyoung grins wickedly in return, “Vulture Boy,” he giggles.

Humans are insufferable, Jihoon thinks to himself after scowling down at Soonyoung and settling back down on the branch. They were always destroying things and had no interesting qualities about them. This one was interesting though, he made good company when the forest was usually quiet and empty… so maybe Jihoon would let him stick around just a little bit longer.


End file.
